Magical hiccups (oneshot)
by vala411
Summary: This is why Toothless shouldn't eat strange things.


**Magical hiccups**

"Toothless!" Hiccup called from the backdoor. "Where are you bud?!" He held a battered tennis ball in his hand as he walked outside and called out again. "Toothless! Want to play some fetch boy?" He shouted before whistling.

Hiccup then saw a black ball of fur running towards him. The black huskie tried to stop in time but ended up crashing against his owner. "Toothless!" Hiccup gasped as he was knocked to the ground with an arm full of slobbering dog. It was then that he noticed that Toothless had something weird in his jaws. "What do you have there bud?"

Toothless got off of Hiccup and he saw the huskie place an odd rainbow colored half eaten piece of fruit next to him. Toothless then proceeded to eat the rest of it. "Bud you know you aren't supposed to eat weird things!" He admonished but Toothless simply gave him an innocent stare.

Hiccup stood back up and grabbed the tennis ball but before he could say anything his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Toothless had hiccuped and before his owner's eyes turned into a Koi fish.

"Toothless is a fish" Hiccup mumbled shocked as he stared at the flopping fish. "OH MY THOR! TOOTHLESS IS A FISH!" He shouted, throwing away the ball, and proceeded to scoop Toothless up before frantically running inside. He ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, placed his pet _fish_ in it and filled it up with water.

Hiccup let out a breath of relief when the bowl was full. The black Koi fish peered at him curiously and Hiccup had to blink before his brain could process what the heck had happened.

"Okay Hiccup get it together." He told himself as he started pacing in the kitchen. "Toothless is a fish. Toothless just turned into a fish. I just saw a dog turn into a fish!"

There was a splashing sound and Hiccup turned around to see a peacock now sitting in the sink. "WHAT IN ALL THE NINE REALMS IS HAPPENING?!" Hiccup freaked out as the peacock simply watched him. It then clicked in Hiccup's mind. "It was that weird fruit" He reasoned. "Toothless this is why I don't want you eating odd things!"

The peacock flexed its wings before flying at Hiccup. "Some things never change." Hiccup mumbled as he had a lap full of bird now.

Hiccup sighed before bringing Toothless into the living room. He placed the peacock on the floor while he sat on the couch. "Okay what now?" He mumbled to himself and then the bird made some kind of squawk before it changed again. This time into a gecko.

"Well this isn't so bad." Hiccup told himself as he watched the little green lizard. "I… could probably live with this."

"Hiccup son I'm home!" Came from the front door. Hiccup's head snapped to the entrance and he blanched when he looked back to see that Toothless had now turned into a flamingo.

"Hey dad! Hi dad!" Hiccup quickly said as he tried to block his father from the living room.

"Hiccup why is there a black flamingo in my living room?" His dad asked as his eyebrows shot up.

"Because I couldn't find a pink one." Hiccup dryly said. "That's Toothless dad."

"Toothless?!" His father mumbled not really believing it.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, he ate some weird rainbow colored fruit and now I think he has the hiccups."

"What does that have to do with him being a flamingo!"

"I think he changes with every hiccup."

Just then the flamingo changed again, this time into a hippo. "See!" Hiccup said.

"MY VASE!" His father shouted as the ugly white vase and the coffee table were crushed.

"Toothless just turned into a hippo and you're worried about a vase?!" Said hippo let out a yawn before starting to nudge Stoick.

"Son! Get Toothless out of the house!"

"Sure dad but can we wait until he changes again?" Hiccup asked.

"Why?"

"Because the door is too small." He reasoned as Toothless started licking his father. It wasn't long before the next change came. This time Toothless turned into an Anaconda. Hiccup picked up the reptile who proceeded to wind himself around Hiccup's torso.

"Toothless not so tight!" Hiccup gasped as he walked through the back door with the snake. Once outside he put Toothless down who then slithered over to the tennis ball. The snake nudged the ball and cocked his head at Hiccup.

"Oh now you want to play." Hiccup mumbled as he picked up the discarded ball. Toothless wagged his tail eagerly as Hiccup held the ball. "Okay here goes." He said, having resigned himself to the weird events of the day.

Hiccup threw the ball and the anaconda slithered after it. Midway to where the ball landed Toothless changed again. This time into a black stallion.

"Huh" Hiccup stared wide eyed as the horse now trotted up to the ball, picked it up and began running towards Hiccup. However luck was not on Hiccup's side as Toothless changed once more. This time into an elephant.

"AAAAHHH!" Hiccup shouted as he ran away from the happy charging elephant heading in his direction. He knew what would happen. Toothless always jumped on him when he came back with the ball and this time Hiccup didn't want to become a pancake. "TOOTHLESS STOP!" He shouted as he ran past the kitchen window.

His father who had finished cleaning the porcelain shards watched his son run past the window while yelling for Toothless to stop. His bushy eyebrows shot up when an elephant ran past. Thank Thor they lived on a farm in the countryside otherwise he would have some explaining to do.

Meanwhile Hiccup kept running. He looked back and saw the elephant still chasing him and then suddenly Toothless was gone. Hiccup skidded to a stop and doubled back. He stopped where he saw the fallen tennis ball. On top of it stood a cockroach.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Hiccup sighed as he watched the roach stand on his hind legs begging for attention. "Yep, still Toothless."

Toothless continued changing for the rest of the day. After the cockroach he turned into a rooster, then a llama, an ostrich, a toucan, a zebra, a beaver, a bat, a great white shark, an armadillo and a rabbit.

The sun was already setting as Hiccup sat on the porch as Toothless kept hiccuping and changing. His father came outside and saw the change from owl into giraffe.

"Any luck son?"

"I don't know how to stop it!" Hiccup said in resignation.

"Well the way I see it. All you gotta do is stop him from hiccuping."

"I meant turning him back into a dog."

"Well son, maybe we'll just have to live with whatever Toothless changes into." His dad tried to say.

"Even if it's an alligator?"

"Even if it's am…. Wait what?!" His dad shouted and then looked at Toothless. Sure enough there stood an alligator demanding a belly rub.

Hiccup then stood up and marched back into the house only to reemerge with a bath brush and a sponge.

"Hiccup what are you doing?"

"I'm going to scare those hiccups right out of Toothless. He hates baths remember." Hiccup told his father. "Wish me luck"

"Eh….. good luck son." Stoick told him as he watched Hiccup sneak up to the now playful Kiwi before going back inside.

"TOOTHLESS! IT'S BATH TIME!" Hiccup announced in a singsong voice as he snuck up to the flightless kiwi bird.

Toothless shot up and immediately changed before going into the offensive.

"Well that's new" Hiccup mumbled as he was looking wide-eyed at what only could be described as a jet black dragon growling before him. Minutes passed and Hiccup looked at his watch and now the paranoid Toothless. He put down the brush and sponge which were immediately shot into pieces by a fireball.

"...Okay. Baths are a big no no." Hiccup muttered as he kept staring at Toothless. It was getting dark and when no change came he let out a happy shout.

Toothless trotted up to Hiccup and started licking him. "Toothless stop!" Hiccup ordered but he was still being covered in slobber. When the huskie turned dragon was satisfied he sat back to admire his work. Now Hiccup was covered in dragon slobber and sent a glare at Toothless.

"I have a feeling this won't wash off."

Toothless let out a chortle.

"Har har har." Hiccup mumbled as he looked at the dragon. "Okay….. Dad Toothless stopped changing!" He called back to his father who was probably making dinner.

"That's great son!" The booming voice of his father answered back.

"Dad!"

"Yes Hiccup!"

"What do dragons like to eat?!"

"WHAT!"

 **-The End-**


End file.
